Saints Row the Third Saga
About This This is a saga that center around Jami imagination where she think of what it like if they Villain Alliance face off against other gangs, Mainly the street gang of Mobius Version of Steelport(either named Mobius Steelport or Mobiusport). What Happened Act 1 The What-If Saga begins with the Villainous Alliance members, Archer, Tanya, Reaper & Monkey Pink planning to rob a bank in Mobius Central. After the execution of the plan goes awry (partly due to Monkey Pink, an actor who accompanied the robbery to research for a part in an upcoming film about the Villainous Alliance, tripping a silent alarm), Archer, Tanya & Reaper find themselves in prison, only to be bailed out by Kathey & Amanda Fangs following the orders of Bob Handeyes. Aboard his private plane, Bob Handeyes reveals himself; it transpires that the Villainous Alliance robbed a bank belonging to The Syndicate, and Bob, along with his personal assistants Kathey & Amanda; demand they turn over 66% of their assets in return for their lives. After Reaper blatantly refuses, a skirmish leads to Tanya & Archer escaping Bob's personal plane via parachute and heading for a new city, Mobius Steelport, beneath, while Reaper's fate unknown that he is possibly been killed by Bob's enforcers while attempting to commandeer the plane back to Mobius Central. Mobius Steelport is a city that was created as factories flourished with little city planning, and since has suffered from economic failure, contrasting the glamour of Mobius Central. Mobius Steelport is the Syndicate's hub city, and the Villainous Alliance must take Mobius SteelPort from them. To extend their reach they have divided their control of the city through three gangs. The Handeyes Gang, lead by Bob directly, are typically European men and women, with impeccable taste, selling guns and handling the prostitution rings. The Mercenary Kano controls the Black Dragon, who handle the heavy weapons, their firepower & gambling & The Deckers, led by hacktivist Sombra, are computer geniuses, and handle the money laundering. The Villainous Alliance began their city takeover journey by stealing more weapons, including the bomb & able to hideout in Tanya's Ex Apartment, before Archer & Voodoo head out for a few improvement, not while defeating a Brute & escaping back. After a few side jobs, the Villainous Alliance proceed to invade & capture the MorningStar Penthouse for their new crib. And the team continues to preform more main to side jobs, before setting their sights on capturing the Powder Warehouse on hacking the data to the location Bob's hideout, which is at the Syndicate Tower. At the Syndicate Tower, the team plans to blow up the tower with the bomb, however as soon as they set up the bomb & try to escape in the elevator, Bob Handeyes quickly catches them on the act & stops the elevator in the Cloning Room, where Brutes are being produced. The team continues to escape through another way, shooting down the enemy Handeyes Gang, upon finding an Outworld Riderless Brute named "Gandruk". It appears that the Handeyes Gang is using Gandruk's DNA & Blood to generate many brutes, explaining their appearance in their missions. They agree to release Gandruk from his chains by shooting the console controls, freeing the Brute, who joins the group in a debt of gratitude. The team quickly find another way down, while Archer hops on a giant metal ball, dangling on the roof & cuts it loose to let it crush Bob Handeyes flat to avenge Reaper & upon their way down, they have 2 options, one to either destroy the Tower or disarm the bomb to conquer the tower for themselves. Archer chose to disarm the bomb & proceeds to turn it into a Villainous Alliance Tower. Act 2 During the memorial bridge grand opening, the Villainous Alliance were under attack by the Black Dragon, commanded by Kano, who destroys the Bridge, only to blast the team into the ocean. Upon realising who their up against, the team decides to bring in reinforcement she in forms of Jami, who is captured by the Deckers, Thrax, who was held captive as a horse by the HandEyes Gang & Lotu, who is held by the Black Dragon. The team manages to save them one by one, unaware that Stocking calls in a meeting to prepare the Wei Initiative. Archer begins to preform many jobs from Tanya, by protecting the building Fromm dancer assassins, Jami by takin get care of the Deckers, Thrax who helps Archer in different tasks involving against the HandEyes & Lotu, who trains Archer by toughening himself up to face the Black Dragon, even with driving around with a tiger in a car to face his fear & conquer it. After Tanya mission, Kano was inrage with the choices that Amanda and Kathey put out and failed missrably. When Amanda grown tired of Kano leadership and lack of ideas for himself, She was about to leave with Kathey, only to be grabbed and have her neck sliced by surprise. Kathey watches in horror as Kano promise to make it up to her as long she doesn't ticked off Kano, atleast when is around. Giving Kathey 2nd thought. Meanwhile, Archer meet up with Thrax who gave him an invite to the Safeword Auction for him to crash. During his missions with Thrax, including raiding the Dancer Boat & returning them to Kathey, causing the Handeyes Gang to be disbanded. Act 3 Stocking had launched the Wei Army to Mobiusport, which causes bigger problems for both the Villainous Alliance & somehow the Black Dragon & the Deckers of the Syndicate. During this time, Archer continues on preforming more missions against the Wei Army & also the Black Dragon & the Deckers of the Syndicate. They might have encountered some problems along the way, but they continued on by stealing the Flying Dragon ship to shoot down the Wei Forces, while protecting the convoy, capturing Monkey Pink, luring the Wei Forces to be taken out one by one, only for returning Monkey Pink to Cao Cao & even destroying a couple of radio transmission towers to clear their name from Kano's lies, but we're stopped temporarily when Sombra hacks the copter with an EMP. Now the Villainous Alliance turn their attention on the Deckers, starting off with stealing a Super Computer with a Tank, much to Jami's panick, but delivers the Super Computer to Jami, much to her relief. Now with the chair in their possession, Archer proceeds to enter the digital world to face off against Sombra to clear the Villainous Alliance's Name. After the fight, Sombra accpets defeat & leaves the Black Dragon, while giving an offer to hack discounts of one of the two businesses for Archer & his Gang. With the Deckers disbanded, the Wei captures Tanya, which it enraged Archer for the moment, before formulating a plan to disguise as Cao Cao himself to enter inside with Voodoo & Kathey as prisoners. While following Hotaru, Archer chose the two of three contracts, until Hotaru had found out that Cao Cao is actually heading back & the Cao Cao with him is Archer in disguise. Quickly Archer freeS his fellow 3 teammates, including Tanya, takes down the Reactor Core & the team quickly escapes before the carrier explodes, now focusing on Kano, unaware that the Wei Army is planning a full lockdown of Mobiusport in 72 hours. Act 4 During that time, Archer dives into a Wei Airship to infiltrate it & take out the Wei Soldiers, but has taken out the pilot by accident & quickly hijacks a Tank to escape & drop out of the sky. Upon landing safely, the crash of many falling tanks causes the chemicals to leak & turn the dead Wei Soldiers into zombies, which Archer quickly escapes from, driving away in a tank. Archer then later gets a mission from the President of Mobiusport, which is actually Seth Rollins, Archer's favourite wrestler, he asked the Villainous Alliance for help on putting an end to zombies, in which they accept. While the Villainous Alliance cleans up the town from zombies, by dumping the chemicals to the water, making sure that they will clean it out once the zombies are gone, but Gandruk has an idea of making zombies homies to fight the enemy for the Villainous Alliance by bring back the chemical sample back to Saints HQ. While the Wei fends off the Zombies, Stocking claims that things have spiraled out of control & is coming to Mobiusport. Meanwhile the Villainous Alliance now focuses on the Black Dragon Clan, by literally taking out most of the competition by controlling the Black Dragon's vehicles to crash into many obstacles, even the Wei Army's tank to destroy the last Black Dragon top fighter of Murderbrawl XXXI, in order for Archer to challenge Kano for the cyborganic eye. At the Murderbrawl XXXI, Archer brings along Lotu to fight against Kano, while he fends off the Black Dragon Soldiers, until Lotu somehow suffers an injury after being powerbombed outside of the ring. Archer quickly fights Kano for Lotu, who fends off the Black Dragon for him. During the fight it was an evenly matched fight, until Archer counters with each reversal to knock him towards the turnbuckles many times, before Archer performs a frog splash & a headlock on Kano. Before Archer is about to punch Kano's eye out, suddenly gives Kano an offer on giving him the secrets of super powered punches with the Cyber Brute Gloves, in which Archer begins to accept the offer & make Kano tap out instead, earning the Cyber Brute Gloves instead of the cyborgaic eye. More TBA Characters Main Protagonist Villain Alliance *Archer the Crocodile (as the Main Protagonist) *Tanya the Crocodile (as Shaundi) *Reaper (as Johnny Gat) *Voodoo the Hedgehog (as Pierce) *Gandruk the Riderless Brute (as Oleg) *Jami (as Kinzie) *Thrax (as Zimos) *Lotu (as Angel) *Kathey Fangs (as Viola DeWynter) (Former Antagonist, Later join after the death of her sister and helping the Villain with Boat Heist) *Monkey Pink (as Josh Birk*Opening only*) Villains The HandEyes *Bob Handeyes (as Philippe Loren/Main Antagonist of Act I only) *Amanda Fangs (as Kiki DeWynter) The Black Dragon *Kano (as Killbane/Main Antagonist since Act II) The D.E.C.K.E.R *Sombra (as Matt Miller) (Disbanded after her defeat) *Joyce Neon The Wei Army * Cao Cao (as Cyrus Temple) * Hotaru (as Kia) Others * Stocking (as Monica Hughes) * Lumi the Germ Girl (as one of Thrax girl.) * Kasumi Blazefire (as Jane Valderamma) * Seth Rollin (as Mayor Reynold) Deaths not counting any unnamed gang members. *Reaper - Possibly unknown, Death possibly caused by being shot saving Archer and Tanya. *Bob Handeyes - Crushed by a Metal Ball by Archer. *Amanda Fangs - Neck sliced by Kano when she try to quit. *Hotaru - Stab and Shot during his fight against Archer when he save Tanya, Kathey and Seth Rollin *Voodoo, Tanya and Reaper - Shot by Black Dragon in space. It turns out it was part of a script on a movie. *Kano - Impaled by a sharp rock after his final battle with Archer. It turns out it was part of a script on a movie. He real fate is unknown from this point. Optional Choices BOLD: Accepted Choices Syndicate Tower *Blow Up the Building *'Disarm the Bomb' (Earned Permanent Cash Bonus) Dancers *'Return '(Earned Lum Sum of Cash) *Keep them Monkey Pink *Keep Her *'Return' (Earned Temporary Truce with Wei on City Takeover) Manufacturer / Reduced Cost Discounts / Sombra Mercy Offer *'Weapons Upgrades' *Vehicle Automations Wei Weaponery *'Jet Cycle' *Upgraded Tank *'Satchel Charges' Zombies *'Return Zombie Virus to Gandruk '(Zombie Homies) *Destroy it Kano's Defeat *Kano's Cyborganic Eye *'Make Kano Submit '(Earned Cyber Brute Fists) Final Choice *'Save Tanya & Kathey '(Cost: Letting Kano escape. Good Ending) *Kill Kano (Cost: Tanya and Kathey killed. Bad Ending) Trivia *This is the First Ever Saga where the Villains play as the Main Protagonist without being reformed. **This is also the First Saga that center around multiple group of gangs. *This is possibly the most dirtiest saga in the series being that comparing to Saints Row IV, Saints Row the Third is more R-Rated. *This Saga is also tied in with some of the side sagas with the Villainous Alliance and keep being switch around from time to time. (Including the Framed Saga and Jami Saga) * Sombra and Cao Cao are the only Antagonist in the series who didn't die or change side, Seeing how after Sombra defeat that she left town and Cao Cao was fired by Stocking for saving the Statue. ** It unknown if Kano died in the final mission seeing how it was part of a movie script and was acting. * It is unknown if Reaper came back to life for the final mission only or if it was an actor taking the role of Reaper. Category:Saga Category:Main Story Category:What-If Story Category:Saga based off a game